Chapter 47
First Castle is the 47th chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary Shin meets up with Heki as Ka Ryo Ten is lying in his arms sleeping. Heki tries to tell Shin she is actually a women, however he got interrupted. In the throne room Ei Sei is looking at his throne. Ei Sei is relieved its finally over as he is sitting in his throne, while shin saying he looks like an old man. The soldiers loyal to Shou Bun Kun aren't happy that Ei Sei choose to spare the live of the people who betrayed Ei Sei. Shou Bun Kun states that the war isn't over yet as they have Ryo Fui to deal with. Then the army of Ei Sei are celebrating their victory. Also Ka Ryo Ten is finally awake. Heki calls for Ka Ryo Ten in order to say that the mountain people are returning and that she should go with them. Ka Ryo Ten thought there was an alliance and they would stay longer. Heki states that Yo Tan Wa will be returning to her people and will start her campaign to unite all the mountain people under her banner. Ba Jio talks to Shin about that once upon a time they fought against a large faction the Kyuumei and Ka Ryo Ten is the only survivor. Ei Sei also wants to talk to Shin as Ba Jio and Tajifu are leaving. Ei Sei asks him if he is leaving. Shin responds that Shou Bun Kun made a house for him. Ei Sei states considering your achievements, i could make you a palace guard. Shin however friendly declines as it would be boring. Shin Sees his house for the first time as Ka Ryo Ten is accompanying him. Ka Ryo Ten states his house is just a shack, while Shin thinks this as a first step towards a castle. Characters *Shou Bun Kun *Ei Sei *Yo Tan Wa *Shin *Ba Jio *Tajifu *Ran Kai *Ka Ryo Ten *Heki *Ryo Fui *Ketsu Shi mentioned *Hyou mentioned Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *Heki tries to tell Shin, Ka Ryo Ten is actually a women, however he got interrupted. *Shou Bun Kun states that the war isn't over yet as they have Ryo Fui to deal with. *Ka Ryo Ten is awake. *Yo Tan Wa will be returning to her people and will start her campaign to unite all the mountain people under her banner. *Ba Jio mentions they fought against a large faction the kyuumei and Ka Ryo Ten is the only survivor. *Shou Bun Kun made a house for Shin. *Shin gained enough achievements to be a palace guard. *Shin finds being a palace guard boring. *Ei Sei will at his coming to age ceremony strip Ryo Fui of all his power. *Ryo Fui is stationed at Shouryou. *the details of the rebellion reaches Ryo Fui. *Yo Tan Wa and her people are leaving. *Shin sees his own house for the first time. *Shin gained some land. *Ran Kai leaves with the Yo Tan Wa Army. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters